Sky's Journal
by BrightWings111
Summary: Sora had nowhere to go and nothing to lose. Dead parents, hated by the rest of her family, home little more than ash; the Mafia sounded like the best choice. Mello/OC Rated for mild references to violence, language, and maybe sexual themes
1. The Day They Died

**A/N: So this story is meant to be fluffy little drabbles between my OC, Mello, and Matt; for the most part at least. There will be a few chapters different than all the others, but for the most part they'll all be in a journal format. It'll make sense at the end of this chapter. Hopefully!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, or Mello or Matt or Near or any other Death Note characters you may come across. I only own Sora.

* * *

The Day They Died

Sora stared in horror at the church that was engulfed in flames. Her green eyes had never been wider, shoulder-length brown hair hot on her scalp from the exposure to the heat. She already knew Matt was dead. She had seen it on television and it was all over the radio. Therefore, she was already crying when she made it to the church. The burning truck in the middle of the inferno had literally traumatized her out of tears.

She wanted to run in there. She didn't care about the burning or the smoke; she wanted to dash into the burning ruins and drag him out of there alive. She didn't care if it killed her.

She tried to run into the building, pushing herself as hard as she could. Lidner noticed what Sora was trying to do and grabbed her, preventing her from getting any closer to the fire.

"Let go!" Sora screamed in protest. Lidner started dragging her backwards towards the cars. Sora saw Light and two other detectives she didn't recognize in one of the cars. "He could still be alive!" Lidner ignored her screams and locked her in one of the cars. Sora pounded on the window. "Mello! MELLO! MIHAEL!"

By the time Lidner returned to the car, Sora had given up trying to save Mello. She was sitting in the back seat while staring at her lap, crying silently. Lidner started the car and drove away.

"Mello's dead, Kirihara-san," she said. Sora didn't even blink.

"Where are you taking me?" Sora asked quietly.

"SPK," Lidner replied. She turned her head slightly so she could see Sora out of the corner of her eye. "Mello contacted Near about a month ago. He requested that you be protected by the SPK if anything happened to both him and Matt." Sora nodded and remained silent.

After what felt like an eternity of thinking, Sora pulled a small journal out of her jacket pocket. The gun Mello had given her for protection peeked out of the top of her boot. She dug around in her pocket for scrap paper and a pen. Finding an old slip of paper that held directions to her demonic Aunt's house and a half-dead permanent marker and scribbled a note on the paper:

NEAR –

THIS MAY HELP WITH WHATEVER YOU NEED ABOUT THE MAFIA AND WHAT I KNOW ABOUT KIRA. EVERYTHING I HAVE SEEN, HEARD, THOUGHT, AND DONE SINCE MEETING MATT AND MELLO IS IN THIS JOURNAL. I HOPE IT IS OF USE TO YOU IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER.

~SORA KIRIHARA

She pulled a bracelet off of her wrist and used it to attach the note to her journal. She carefully slipped the small book onto the front passenger seat without catching Lidner's attention. She stared at the gun in her boot.

* * *

"You're late," Near observed as Lidner walked in, not taking his eyes off of his toys.

"There were complications," she apologized. Near looked up and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kirihara?" he asked.

"That's the complication," she said. A hint of curiosity flashed in Near's eyes. "She's dead."

Lidner held Sora's journal out to Near, who stood up and took it. He read the note attached that was addressed to him, and re-read it to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She shot herself," she said quietly. "It seems as though she had a gun in her boot. We were about twenty kilometers south of here, and she just pulled it out and shot herself in the head."

Near sighed and decided to take the next hour or so to read Sora's journal. He headed towards his bedroom. Even genius-kid detectives need to sleep, thus needing a bed.

He sat comfortably, leaning against the backboard with a lamp illuminating the room. He opened the journal.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is basically what this story is. Every now and then there will be a non-journal chapter. I'm even planning something special for a couple ^^ Most of the entries will be drabble-ish as they are just short journal entries. But, since they are like this, they will be quick to right and might even end up as daily drabbles. Maybe. If I ever feel like sitting down and typing them out. Don't forget to review! You can leave requests for some ideas if you wish. They are all Mello Matt and Sora just being weird in the Mafia when they get bored -.- I needed something random to do. So leave ideas and tell me what you think!**


	2. Entry 1

**A/N: First journal chapter! Start leaving ideas 'cause the way this is working is I'll look at the ideas, type a journal chapter, and post it. When that gets kinda long I'll start getting into the actual plotline of Death Note. DEA, that was already in my head. That doesn't count as a request. And that's how this works^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own Sora

* * *

Entry 1

I joined the Mafia today. I never imagined those words would ever come from me. Then again, I never imagined I'd keep a journal, either. Things change. Stuff happens.

Earlier tonight, my house burned down. So did my parents. They were throwing things at each other, in a fight, and Mom thought it would be genius to throw a lit candle at Dad. The curtains lit and the whole house went up in flames. I got out. They died. I'm not exactly sad.

Wandering around, I saw a phonebook sitting on some random porch. I remembered someone at school boasting about how their uncle was in the Mafia. Why not give it a go? I found the guy's address and went to his house.

A few questions later, I was on my way to a headquarters. He had asked me normal stuff; age (17), name (Sora Kirihara), reason (Nowhere to go), talents (Fast learner and clever), etc. Easy enough.

At the HQ, I was introduced to a ginger and a blond. The ginger was Matt and the blond was Mello. They look young. I think Matt is around 20 or something. Mello looks a little older then me, so I'd say he's 18. He's kinda cute.

They practically shrugged and said "whatever" as I now have a designated couch.

It's not that bad, really. Some of the guys are a little scary, but I get the feeling that Matt and Mello are in charge. I like them. They seem like decent people.

I think I'll be fine here. Besides, I've got nothing to lose.  
~Sora

* * *

_Okay,_ Near thought. _So the journal was a side-effect of joining the Mafia._ He read on.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the first journal entry. Her personality doesn't really come through in this, but it shows soon enough. I promise. I'm already working on entry six. Or, what would be entry six if there weren't requests. Entry six starts on the actual DN plot. The requests will go in between entries five and six. Chapters six and seven. Because what happens in five kinda sets up the whole story. So. Leave ideas and tell me what you think!**


	3. Entry 2

**A/N: I think this chapter really gets across Sora's personality. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or its characters. I only own Sora.

* * *

Entry 2

* * *

I came so close to wanting to murder Matt this morning. He has a pretty messed up idea of waking people up. Six gunshots and a crash. He emptied his gun at the ceiling and blew out a light. I woke up with a huge chunk of glass just inches away from my face.

Me being me, I wasn't really fazed by this. My parents threw stuff at each other regularly, after all. Then I remembered where I am. I'm with the Mafia now.

THEN I freaked out, earning a few snickers from others nearby. Matt laughed at me. I got mad at him. I believe his exact words were "Chill, it's only wake up." I wanted so bad to chuck a piece of glass at his face. Then Mello yelled at us to calm down.

To my surprise, I actually didn't get in trouble. I definitely expected to, too. Matt has been making annoying comments about it all day. I want to smack him. So badly.

Mello keeps reminding him to "play nice." I seriously think those two have opposite personalities. Mello acts like the older one and Matt acts like a little kid.

Sometimes I catch Mello staring. Then we both look away and blush a little. Naturally, Matt makes jokes about it. I seriously just met the guy yesterday! Yes, I think he's good-looking, but that doesn't give Matt the right to tease, "you're in love~" every time a little color turns up in my face! I think most people would blush if they caught someone staring.

Okay, I stared a little bit too. But just a little.  
~Sora

* * *

Near thought Sora was being too open about her feelings. Then he remembered it was a private journal. He read on.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! One thing I forgot to mention! The entries aren't exactly on consecutive days. Some of them might be, but there is time in between them. The entries might be posted daily, but Sora didn't write them every day! So~ leave your ideas and tell me what you think~**


	4. Entry 3

**A/N: Wow, sorry guys. Every day, huh? I say end-of-school-year testing. That's my excuse. I'm sorry guys, I will get back to it. Don't forget to leave ideas for entries!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own Sora.

* * *

Entry 3

I'm getting skeptical. Matt keeps eyeing this journal. He's planning on looking through it, I know it. I need a place to hide it. Since I've only got a couch, I've been holding it and carrying it around. When I sleep, I sleep on it.

If he catches wind that I kinda like Mello, he'll never let me hear the end of it! We've become close quickly though. I've heard them mention some sort of upcoming prank war. Do they even have prank wars in the Mafia? Either way, I agreed.

I'm actually moving to a specific bedroom one of these days. Apparently there's an unoccupied bedroom in between Mello's and Matt's. I'll feel a lot safer then. I trust those two. Everyone else here in the Mafia, not so much. Maybe the guy who brought me here, that kid from school's uncle. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. He's not really here much.

Matt is trying to play matchmaker and it's bugging me. He came up to me this morning and tried to distract me enough to peek in my journal. He was trying to distract me by saying things like "Mello thinks you're cute" and all that stuff. I tried to ignore it, but I think he caught me blush a little. If he tries some sort of ultimate matchmaking move, I will kill him. Yes, I like Mello, but I don't need Matt to try to get us together.  
~Sora

* * *

Near sighed. He was going to be bored if it was all just about this. He reminded himself that it was only the beginning of a quite fat little book and that there could be valuable information somewhere. He turned the page.

* * *

**A/N: Don't' forget to review!**


End file.
